Sonaze in Sochi: Avalanche of Love
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: In this story, Sonic, Blaze and a few choice Mario characters are doing a ski cross race at the Sochi 2014 celebration, when a disaster happens and Sonic and Blaze get stuck in a cave. As the title suggests, a few things happen while they're trapped. There are lemons in here; however, they are marked, so if you are under the age of 16, PLEASE skip those sections. Thank you!


Sonaze Olympic Fanfiction

Love to Keep Me Warm

A/N: This story has been stuck in my head for a while. It's intended to be a one-shot, but if enough people request it, I will add more chapters. Without further ado, let's get the ball rolling!

In Sochi, Russia, Mario, Sonic and quite a few others gathered to hold their own sporting events to celebrate the Olympics. One of them was freestyle skii cross, and the participants were lined up at the starting line to begin the race. Sonic, Blaze, Yoshi, and Rosalina began the race once the starting gun went off. As they made their way down the mountain, there was a loud crack and lightning struck the top peak of the mountain they were racing on.

That was when the avalanche began. Snow and ice began pouring towards the racetrack and Omochao cried out, "And the race is being cancelled due to dangerous track conditions! All participants, please try to make your way back to the starting gate so we can evacuate! If you're out of range and can barely hear me, please try to take shelter until the storm passes! Thank you." It threw down the microphone and ran off, not wanting to get caught up in the conflagration. Unfortunately, Sonic and Blaze had been farther down the mountain than the other two racers and so didn't hear Omochao's announcement. Sonic, however, heard the loud crack, then a soft groan as the avalanche moved toward them at a very fast rate. Knowing how fast he was compared to the lavender feline, Sonic stopped to attempt to let her pass him by, intent on protecting her from the large amount of snow and ice. Seeing what the blue hedgehog was doing, Blaze stopped not far from him. She was intending to use her flame powers to cocoon Sonic and melt any snow and ice that threatened to bowl him over. The boulders from the top of the mountain...well, she couldn't really do much about those without her Burning Blaze form, and while she had the Sol Emeralds with her, she didn't want to use them unless there was no other choice. As Sonic glanced back to make sure he was the only one that might get hurt, his emerald green eyes landed on Blaze and went wide. He then glared after a moment, and asked, "Blaze, why did you stop too?! I didn't want you to get hurt." Blaze sighed, her breath a fine mist in the cold winter air. She answered, "The same reason. I didn't want you hurt either! I...I..." Before she could get the words out, more boulders, snow and ice headed their direction. Acting on instinct, Sonic tackled her to the ground,took hold of her and curled around her, protecting her from it all. He let out a harsh cry of agony as the avalanche buffeted them, but never let up on protecting Blaze, using his body to cushion her fall as the dangerous conditions threw them over the side. They landed in a deep gully, with a cave not far off. Due to the severity of his injuries, Sonic could barely even move and told Blaze to go into the cave without him.

Despite the Blue Blur's insistence, Blaze picked Sonic up and carried him into the cave, not wanting to leave him out in the elements to die. Sonic smiled weakly and told her, "Thanks." Blaze nodded and told him, "You're welcome. Now, I know this isn't the greatest idea, but I'm going to light a fire so I can see just how badly you got beaten up by the avalanche. This way, I can figure out just how urgent it is to get help." She searched the cave for about an hour, when she came across a pile of old firewood. She took a few loose rocks from the cave entrance, then built a fair-sized fire and walked over to Sonic. He was short of breath, indicating a possible rib injury, bruised, unable to move his right hand and couldn't seem to stand either. When she ran her hand over both his legs, she felt and saw several spots where the bone protruded, and near those spots, blood matted his blue fur to the soft skin underneath. This was bad. She needed to get him help as soon as possible. However, while they waited for help to arrive, she could at least try to keep Sonic warm, help him dry off from the snow and try and set the bones in his legs. True, it would mean ruining her shirt, but for him, she was willing to do anything. She grabbed another rock and handed it to Sonic, "You may want to keep hold of that. I'm setting the bones in your legs, and that can be quite painful. After that, I'll splint them with my shirt and some sticks, then build a signal fire so the others can find us after the storm passes. Sonic nodded and closed his eyes tightly, anticipating the wave of pain from having his fractured legs set. Blaze gulped, a little nervous. She had only ever done this once, when she was small and she and her mother had been stranded without help while on a vacation. She told Sonic, "Okay. Here we go." She then carefully pushed the bones in his legs back in place, one at a time, eliciting loud yelps of pain from Sonic each time she did. She then tore the bottom half of her shirt off and then tore it in half again, so she could easily wrap the fabric around each of his legs without stretching it or causing Sonic to feel like he was being confined. She grabbed some of the extra firewood and proceeded to splint Sonic's legs. After she was done with that, she sat next to Sonic and gently ran her hand over his chest, checking to see how badly his ribs had been damaged in the avalanche.

This elicited a _different_ reaction from Sonic. He chuckled, as it tickled a little bit, but then winced and coughed a few drops of blood as Blaze's hand got closer to the outer parts of his ribs, as he had a hairline fracture in the part protecting his right lung and the bone was sticking into the organ. He gave a painful gasp and looked at Blaze pitifully, "Did you...did you have to do that…?"

Blaze nodded her head in response, though her eyes were now brimmed with tears, as she grew concerned about Sonic's reactions to her touching his chest. She kissed his cheek and told him, her voice shaky, "Yes, I did. Now it's even more critical that we get someone's attention. I think one of your ribs might be fractured and doing damage to your lung. It can be fixed, but not without getting you to a hospital." She moved her hands off Sonic and immediately set to to work making the fire they already had going even larger, to make more smoke and hopefully get someone's attention. After that was finished, she walked over to Sonic and sat next to him. She tore the sleeve of her shirt off and wrapped Sonic's chest, knowing that even though it wouldn't help much, it would at least buy them a little time.

Two hours passed and no one came. Fearing that he might die, Sonic kissed Blaze passionately, and told her, fighting back the urge to cough, "Blaze...can we...uhh…?"

Blaze responded quickly, wondering what Sonic wanted to ask her that seemed to be making him feel slightly awkward, "Yes, what is it, Sonic? What do you want to do?"

Sonic whispered what he had been wanting to ask her into her ear, causing her to blush, but then sigh and nod. The blue hedgehog wouldn't survive much longer if help didn't come soon, and she wanted to make his last moments unforgettable...so she agreed to have sex with him.

The Blue Blur gave a soft smile and nod, replying, "Thank you, Blaze." He kissed her again, this time with a little more vigor. Even if he put himself out doing this, at least he would hold a special place in her memory as her first, and that was all that mattered to him. Whether he survived this or not, if he came in her, there was at least the possibility of someone continuing his legacy for speed and to help in the fight against Eggman in his stead. He coughed a bit, finding even drawing breath to be a task due to his pierced rib. As Blaze undressed near the fire, he couldn't help but sit and stare.

-A/N: The lemon begins here, so if you don't like lemons or are under the age of 16, don't read this next part. Skim over it, please! Thank you. :) -

Saying she was beautiful was the understatement of the century. Despite being a year younger than him, she had the body-type of a slender adult woman, long, graceful and curvy in all the right places. Sonic made a soft 'mmm' sound as he felt his penis become erect, ready to claim Blaze for himself right then and there. However, he knew that this was one thing he had to take his time with. Neither he nor Blaze had any experience with sex, and he wanted to make sure that they both not only had a good time, but the BEST time of their lives.

Blaze heard the noise Sonic made and smiled, walking over to him somewhat seductively, "You like what you see?"

Sonic nodded in agreement, almost too shocked to speak because of how she had walked and afraid he was that he would stutter if he uttered a single word.

Blaze responded, "Good." She noticed he was erect and knelt down, still smiling, "I'm glad. Are you sure you wanna do this though? As it is, you're having difficulty breathing and I don't want you dying or passing out on me in the middle of it….that would be kinda awkward."

Sonic told her, "It'll be fine, Blaze. Let's just get on with it. Though...I may need you to ride me rather than me getting on top of you."

Blaze answered, "Well, your legs are broken, so of course I will." She kissed him passionately, then lay on her stomach and put his erect member in her mouth, wanting to get him good and hard before starting things. She knew how tight she was, and she didn't want Sonic to have to push hard to go inside her.

Sonic moaned softly and pre-cum oozed from the tip of his erection. He smirked and pushed Blaze back, a bit playfully.

Blaze laughed and crawled back to him, lying down between his legs, her feet resting on his shoulders. She told him, a soft purr in her words, "Rub me...down there, a bit with that. It'll help make penetration a little easier on me. Not by much, but slightly."

Sonic nodded and gently scooped the pre-cum onto his fingertips, then rubbed Blaze between her legs swiftly, eliciting a moan from the lavendar feline. He smirked and muttered, lust making his voice sound slightly husky, "You like that?"

Blaze responded, "Yes, let's get started." She sat up and walked on her knees over to Sonic and pulled herself up using his shoulders, gently lowering herself down onto his member, fighting a scream as his stiff manhood penetrated her virgin maidenhead. She bit down hard near Sonic's left collarbone, trying to steer clear of where his broken rib was.

Sonic bit back a yelp, as her clamping down on his chest didn't exactly feel great. A moment later, he moaned as he felt himself filling up Blaze's vagina. It felt so right to be doing this with _her_. He wasn't sure why, but maybe it was meant to be. Either way, he moaned and moved his hips forward, pushing himself harder and deeper into Blaze. Despite having broken legs, his hips were fine, only having small bruises on them from the avalanche.

Blaze moaned and began riding the blue hedgehog harder and faster, wanting to experience euphoria, the perfect moment of happiness, alongside him. She felt her vagina pulsating slightly, knowing that she was soon going to soon finish. She kissed Sonic passionately and muttered, "I'm close, Sonic."

Sonic moaned and thrusted harder and faster, panting. He muttered to Blaze, "Don't leave me behind, Blaze. I'm nowhere near." He picked up the pace, trying to force himself closer to orgasm so they could do so together. He felt his penis beginning to really engorge and fucked harder, coming closer. He muttered, "I am too...Blaze...are...you...ready?"

Blaze nodded and screamed as he did so, orgasming at that moment. She screamed his name, "SONIC!"

Sonic came a few moments later, inside her, "BLAZE!" He panted, and sweated really hard, before passing out completely beneath her.

Blaze got off of Sonic and started crying, worried that she had maybe pushed him a little too far. Now more than ever, it was pertinent that someone find them. She dashed back over to where her clothes lay and put them back on.

-END LEMON-

Blaze, her eyes full of tears, ran out of the cave to see if it was safe, and it was indeed. It was a quiet night now, the sky full of stars and the ground covered in a thick blanket of white snow. Not too long after she emerged, she heard a familiar voice from above and looked up, seeing Tails piloting his plane. To say that it was a relief to see him and Toad was to understate the obvious. She told them, "Tails, Toad, oh thank goodness! Are you guys a sight for sore eyes!"

Tails, glad to see that Blaze was alive and in one piece told her, "You too! We've been been searching for hours. What happened?"

Blaze explained what had happened, then looked behind her to the cave, "Sonic's in there...he's resting. At least..I hope he's just resting. We uhh...we kinda did a few things while we were waiting to be rescued. I insisted, since...well, we weren't sure anyone would find us, and things were really looking bad for his survival."

Tails gasped, "You mean…"

Blaze nodded, "He was hurt that badly. He asked me to have sex with him as one of the last things he did. We need to hurry."

Tails responded, "Got it. Let's get in there and get him to a hospital then. I only hope he survives the trip." He followed Blaze into the cave. They got into the cave and found that Sonic was barely breathing now. The young fox rushed out of the cave and back to the X Tornado, getting out the small oxygen tank he kept in there for flying at VERY HIGH altitudes where the air was thinner. He also looked for something he could use as a mask, and soon found one. He then took those things and put the mask on Sonic's face, making sure to hook up the small oxygen tank too, so that Sonic would have something to breathe while they got him to the hospital, "...Sonic...please, wake up, big bro!"

Blaze teared up and walked closer to Sonic, kneeling next to him and taking his hand in both of hers, "Sonic...please."

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled at Tails and Blaze weakly, "Hey guys."

Blaze hugged Sonic, tearing up, "Oh Sonic, thank goodness!" She cried.

Sonic rubbed her back as she hugged him, and looked to Tails with a nod, "How did you find us?"

Tails told him, "Toad and I saw smoke coming from this direction, so...we followed it on the off-chance that it was you two. Is everything all right now?"

Sonic nodded, "It's...going to be fine." He lost consciousness again, probably worn out from doing things with Blaze while being injured.

Blaze told Tails, "Let's get going, Tails."

Tails nodded his head and helped Blaze carry Sonic back to the Tornado.

Once Sonic was loaded into the plane, Tails took off and flew to Sochi proper, where Sonic was soon admitted to the hospital for treatment of his injuries. Though, he asked them not to mess with the deep bruising near his collarbone. When asked why not, the Blue Blur merely replied, "Because it's a mark left behind by someone special to me. So please, just leave it alone." Noticing Blaze was still in the room, he winked at her.

Blaze blushed and nodded.

Tails smirked, picking up a bit on what was going on, "Oh...I see."

Toad, having been around for the whole thing, but really unsure of what to say, told them, "I know your personal lives aren't my concern since we only meet every now and then for the Olympic celebrations...but what do you mean by someone special, Sonic?"

Tails replied, "He means by someone he loves. And I think i know who he means."

Sonic nodded, thinking Tails was probably thinking it was Blaze, "Yep, that's right, bro."

Eggman, having wanted to see if his archnemesis had survived out in the elements, walked in and asked, "Well, who is it, you blue pincushion? Tell me!"

Sonic shook his head. There was NO WAY IN HELL, he would tell Eggman. He'd try to kidnap her and use her for ransom or something, "Forget it, Egghead! If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you take advantage of everything I care about! So no way!"

Eggman snapped his fingers and responded, "Darn it!"

Sonic shrugged and stayed quiet.

Eggman left the room in a huff.

A/n: This is the end for now, but there is going to be a Rio one if this one gets enough reviews. Hope you all enjoyed and have a good week!


End file.
